


Cold Bed, Empty Space

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Miraculous Moments [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Adrien is away on a trip, and Marinette misses him dearly.





	Cold Bed, Empty Space

_ “Love you, princess.” _

“Love you too, mon minou.”

With a sigh, Marinette pressed the hang up button on her phone. Adrien’s last words rang in her ears, a lingering but quickly fading comfort as she turned on her music. 

A playlist, full of his favourite songs, played softly from her phone. She know she could play it though the speaker he gave her, the way he preferred, or use the fancy headphones she had bought for gaming. But it felt a little closer, a little more intimate, with the phone speaker near her head, the music flowing from source to mind. 

She closed her eyes, her body wrapping around her pillow. If she stretched her imagination, she could imagine that it was him, even if it was too soft, too cushiony, not structured with the planes of his body. Her pillowcase didn't feel much like his shirts, it smelled of the laundry detergent her mother used.

She’d never before understood sappy lines of prose about how beds felt empty, felt cold, felt lonely. Her bed was small - it fit her comfortably, but add anyone else and it was cramped. Two bodies had to be wound tightly together, becoming a mix of arms and legs, just to fit. 

But now, without Adrien’s soft breathing, his warm body, his gentle presence to combat the winter chills, she could feel it. The quiet, cold space made itself known, and she wished he would come back to her soon. Come back from his modelling trip, back from Italy _(or was it Greece this time?)_ and wrap himself in her arms, sneak his arms around her waist, press a kiss to her hair. 

She sighed again, hugging her pillow tighter. She had homework. She had chores. But she didn't have Adrien.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
